The Last Night
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Joey has fallen into a depression after another fight with Kaiba. This story contains Yaoi and Puppyshipping. If you don't like that or if your only here to critize me and my writing then don't read this please.


BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD

BE(The Last Night)RE

BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD

In Joey Wheelers Apartment…

Joey Wheeler lay on his bed bruised, beaten and tired of everything. His father had come home drunk again and had decided to take out his anger on his son, like he had many times before. But that wasn't the only abuse Joey had suffered that day. He had gotten in another fight with Kaiba, the third this week although this one was probably the worst so far. Kaiba had said something worst than any insult could ever be, he had told him to go disappear for good. Those words stung worst than anyone could imagine, and that was because Joey had been crushing on the tall handsome brunette for a very long time.

"Kaiba's probably right! I should just disappear if I do I won't have to live the rest of my life all alone anymore!" Joey said sitting up. He looked over at the door and down the hall to where the bathroom was, walking slowly to his sought out destination, the medicine cabinet where a razor lay on the shelf. He picked it up and walked off to his room. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he broke the blades off the handle and held it to his wrist. Just as he was about to slice himself open he heard soft music playing in the back round.

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie. 

He listened close, it sounded like skillet, it was the last night, who was playing that song in his neighborhood.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be. 

He looked over at his window he heard someone outside. Someone most really care about who ever their playing that for.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.

Joey gasped in surprise as a hand slid around to cover his eyes; the music had gotten louder just a second before as if whoever was playing it had suddenly stepped into the room. He paled but didn't pull away.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

He shyly spoke as the unknown persons other hand wrapped around his waist.

The last night away from me 

"Who are you? Are you playin' that music for me?" he asked laying both of his hands on the one on his hip.

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

"Yes… I'm sorry I hurt you Joey… I always hurt you…" whispered the last voice Joey expected to hear. The hands moved away and Joey turned in his place to see Seto Kaiba sitting there on his bed in his apartment.

"Why Kaiba?" was all Joey could responded with as the music continue to play in the background.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

They look into each other's eyes as the song comes to an end.

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

Suddenly out of nowhere their lips went crashing together and as the pulled away they both whispered, "I love you!" in perfect unison.

BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD BEWD&REBD

Hey there what do you think! Already review and read more of my stories.

I love you all,

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


End file.
